Suzuki Kanon
Years Old |height= 154cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= February, 2013 / 6th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Suzuki Kanon is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Suzuki Kanon * Birth Date: August 5, 1998 (age ) * Birth Place: Aichi, Japan * Status: **2013-02-28: SKE48 Member **2014-02-24: Team S Member **2016-05-31: Graduated * Favorite Food: Yakiniku, fish intestines, miso soup, dried daikon * Least Favorite Food: Watermelon, grapes, black tea * Dislikes: Cooking * Hobbies: Karaoke * Favorite Colors: Pink, yellow, orange, green * Special Skills: Eating too much, imitating insects * Motto: "Smiling is #1!". * Favorite Phrase: "I'll manage somehow" * Proud of in Hometown: There are so many people with warm hearts * Strong Point: Can laugh and never stop * Weak Point: Wakes up if a car comes pass * Favorite Animal: Rabbit * Favorite Month: January. * Charm Point: Mole, Smile Trivia * Her mother is a piano teacher, her father is a security guard. * She has one siblings: a younger sister, who is 5 years younger. She has a pet cat named Bii-san. After joining SKE48, Suzuki moved to Tokyo from her hometown. * On December 18, 2013, she reported the death of her grandfather: Grandpa Mikkan's health had been deteriorating since the summer and he was eventually hospitalized. Grandpa Mikkan passed away at an undisclosed hospital surrounded by the Suzuki family. * As of April 2017, she has assumedly graduated from high school. * She most notably gets along with Sayashi Riho and their unofficial pairing name is SayaSuzu (さやすず). * During rehearsals around the end of December 2014, she sprained her left ankle, tearing a ligament. As the injury took 6 weeks to recover, she did not participate in any of the activities. * She played sports in school; she played 3rd base for her school's softball team, finished in 3rd place in the third-fifth grade marathon, and finished 6th place in the fifth grade marathon. * Her weight has been a big topic among fans, in media and even inside SKE48 since mid-2013, when she began to gain weight rapidly. In a radio interview, she revealed that she has in fact been chubby for her whole life, but in prior to joining SKE48, she went on a diet and lost weight in order to audition for the group. * She is the first SKE48 member to be born in the Tokai region of Honshu. * Her mother encouraged her to audition for SKE48. * She had no dancing experience when she first joined SKE48. * She is a fan of The Drifters, and her favorite members is Nakamoto Koji. * When she first joined, she was well known for her bug impersonations. * She has said that when she gets older, she wants to learn foreign languages and travel around the world. * When asked "if you could become another member of SKE48, who would you be?", she said that she would be Tsugunaga Momoko. * She passed her SKE48 audition with a comedy routine. * She said in her blog that she wears ponytails most of the time and for most of her life. * Has said that she wants to take a trip to Brazil. * She would want to be a nurse or a school teacher after her activities in SKE48. * She loves to play Taiko no Tatsujin on her Nintendo DSi. * She treasures her bear Chaa-chan. * It is said that she sings so loudly that she doesn't need a microphone. * She says she hasn't watched any dramas since she joined SKE48. * She is a fan of Ojamajo Doremi and often talked about it in her blog, her radio show and in interviews. Her favorite character Segawa Onpu was her inspiration to become an idol. * In 2014, she began appearing solo in various variety TV/game shows. She appeared on Quiz 30 ~Sanketsu Seyo~ on April 27 (alongside Tsugunaga Momoko) and May 18 (alongside Michishige Sayumi and Ikuta Erina), VS. Arashi on July 3 as a part of Team Pocchari (Team Chubby), Tsutaete Pikacchi on September 6 and DownTown (with Sayashi Riho) in September. * On October 27, 2014, during Michishige Sayumi's radio show Kon'ya mo Usa-chan Peace, it was announced that Suzuki would have her own radio show, later titled Itsudemo! Kannon Smile, on CBC Radio starting on December 2, replacing the former. * The last broadcast of Suzuki's radio show Itsudemo! Kannon Smile was on May 24, 2016. * On May 31, 2016, she graduated at Nippon Budokan, and retired from the entertainment industry. Singles * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * Maenomeri Category:SKE48 6th Generation Category:1998